


No Talking in the Library

by ElectricBlueLilies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4011964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricBlueLilies/pseuds/ElectricBlueLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry having some very smutty, and slightly kinky, library sex (plus a bit of happy, fluffy feelings).</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Talking in the Library

Harry was alone in a quiet section at the back of the library, skimming through old, dusty books that he had no interest in, when a warm body was suddenly behind him, pressing him forward into the shelf, arms caging him in on either side.

“You’re late.” Harry said offhandedly, sliding the book he was holding back into place. 

“Zabini held me up. I think he’s getting suspicious.” Draco replied casually, slowly grinding his hips forward against Harry’s arse, his cock quickly filling. He reach down to palm Harry through his trousers, pleased to find him already half-hard. 

“Doesn’t seem like you minded waiting that much anyway.” Draco continued, smirking.

Harry laughed. The sound was bright and sweet, and it made something in Draco’s chest tighten.

Harry turned around easily in his arms and smiled up at him. Draco couldn’t help the stupid grin on his face or the slight blush creeping up his cheeks from the way Harry was looking at him. He ducked his head to kiss Harry.

Harry’s hands worked the clasps at the front of Draco’s robes as they kissed. Draco’s hands mirrored Harry’s. He shrugged his own robes off, then pushed Harry’s off his shoulders and let them drop to the floor. 

Harry tugged up Draco’s pristine white shirt and pushed his hands underneath the fabric, feeling the smooth, warm skin underneath. Draco pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to Harry's skin, sucking and nipping his way across his jawline and down his neck.

Draco moved to sink in teeth lightly into Harry's earlobe before whispering with hot breath against his ear.

"Turn around." 

Harry complied quickly, turning his back to Draco and bracing himself on the shelf in front of him.

Draco’s mouth worked its way down the other side of Harry’s neck as his hands worked on undoing Harry’s zip. He shoved Harry’s pants and trousers down and they pooled around his ankles. 

Draco pulled back a bit and whispered a quick lubrication charm on his hand. He spread Harry’s cheeks with one hand and circled the pad of his middle finger around the tight ring of muscle between them before pushing the slick finger into Harry’s hole. 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry as Draco pushed a second finger in beside the first. Harry let his head drop to rest his forehead against his folded arms on the shelf in front of him as Draco’s fingers moved steadily in and out of him. 

Draco twisted his wrist and curled his fingers slightly inside Harry, seeking out his prostate. The way Harry _moaned_ when Draco rubbed firmly against the sensitive bundle of nerves, Draco just couldn’t wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out, cast another quick lubrication charm, slicked up his cock, and lined himself up with Harry’s hole. 

Harry let out a small needy sound when he felt the blunt head of Draco’s cock pressed against his entrance. It made Draco want to grab Harry by his hips and enter him all the way in one hard thrust. He restrained himself for Harry’s sake. Instead, he pushed firmly, but slowly into Harry, making him feel every inch of his thick cock as it pressed into him. 

When he was fully inside Harry, Draco stilled. He licked a bead of sweat that was forming at the nape of Harry’s neck, then went back to trailing hot, wet kisses across his skin until Harry told him to “Move”.

Draco pulled back slowly then pressed in again. He had both hands gripping Harry’s hips, gently at first, then a bit firmer as he starting pulling Harry back against him to meet his forward thrusts. 

Draco was thrusting steadily in and out of Harry, his sweaty forehead resting on Harry’s shoulder, Harry moaning softly under him, when they both heard footsteps coming towards them and froze. 

Draco didn’t think anyone ever came to this part of the library. He and Harry had met here several times before and never been disturbed. Granted those times had been at night. This time they had snuck away during a free period between classes, but still they hadn’t been expecting to see anyone. 

Through an opening between two thick textbooks on the shelf in front of Harry, the two of them could see Madame Pince walking towards them. She had a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She settled into a comfortable leather chair in the small alcove located next to the shelves two rows in front of them. If she were to look up, it was unlikely she would be able to see them. But she was close enough that, were they to make much noise, she would almost certainly hear.

They both stood still for a moment, panting slightly, Harry with his trousers around his ankles, Draco with his cock up Harry’s arse, and watched as Madame Pince opened her book and took a sip of her tea. 

After a moment, Draco pulled out a bit, then pushed back in. Harry let out a surprised noise followed by a quiet moan. Draco quickly clamped a hand over Harry’s mouth and glanced at Madame Pince. She appeared to already be too caught up in her book to have noticed the small disturbance. 

Draco repeated the movement a bit harder this time, pulling out almost all the way before snapping his hips forward again, his hand muffling Harry’s moan. 

“Shhhh,” Draco whispered lowly against his ear. “No talking in the library, Mr. Potter.” 

Something about Draco’s words sent a shiver through Harry’s body that would have gotten him hard in an instant, if he hadn’t already been achingly so.

Draco felt so deliciously dirty fucking Harry Potter up the arse with Madame Pince in the same room, completely unaware. 

Draco wanted to whisper all the dirty thoughts running through his head into Harry’s ear. He wanted to hear Harry’s moans. He wanted to take his hand off Harry’s mouth and reach down to touch his cock. So he finally cast a silencing charm around them.

Draco pulled his hand away from Harry’s mouth and moved it towards Harry’s cock instead. Knowing no one would hear them now, Harry moaned loudly when Draco gripped his cock and started stroking him, his hand slightly wet with condensation from Harry’s hot breath. Draco thought Harry’s moans were the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard apart from perhaps Harry’s laugh. 

Draco licked a stripe behind Harry’s ear. 

“I want you to watch Madame Pince while I fuck you. Look at her while you’re taking my cock up your arse.” Draco whispered, breath hot against Harry’s ear.

Harry moaned again when Draco found his prostate. Draco thrust forward, rocking Harry into the hand still stroking his cock, then yanking him back onto his own cock with the hand he had on Harry’s hip, keeping to the angle that made Harry see stars. 

Draco’s mouth was moving against Harry’s neck again, just below his ear.

“Look at her when you cum all over her precious books with my cock up your arse.” 

Harry moaned, and Draco gripped his cock more firmly. He rubbed circles with his thumb over the head, and then Harry was cumming, spurting hot liquid over Draco’s hand and the books in front of him, which he suspected were probably antiques and rather expensive. 

Draco slowed his thrusts to stroke Harry through his orgasm. After a few moments, Harry pushed Draco's hand away from his now over-sensitive prick. 

Harry turned slightly to look over his shoulder, Draco’s hard cock still inside him. He pulled Draco in for a sloppy kiss. 

“Fuck me.” His whisper against Draco’s lips was barely audibly. “I want you to cum inside me.”

Harry turned back towards the bookshelf and spread his legs a bit further apart, as best he could with his trousers still pooled at his ankles.

Draco’s head swam with lust as he pulled back and moved both hands to grip Harry’s hips again. He thrust in hard, setting a brutal pace. He looked down to watch his cock move in and out of Harry’s pliant body. When he looked up, Draco saw that Harry had dropped his head to rest on his forearms again. 

He reached up and dug his fingers into Harry’s beautiful, messy hair. Draco yanked Harry’s head up, not slowing his pace at all as he did.

“Keep looking at her while I fuck you.” His voice was so low, Draco almost didn’t recognize it as his own. “I want you to look at her when I cum inside you.”

Harry shuddered and clenched around Draco, and then Draco was cumming, coating Harry’s insides with his release. 

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and buried his nose into Harry’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his sweaty skin. They stayed like that for a while, letting their breath even out and their heart rates return to normal. 

Draco carefully pulled out of Harry and stepped back. For a moment, he watched as his cum leaked out of Harry’s puckered hole, before casting a cleaning spell on both of them, and the bookcase, and doing up his trousers. Harry bent down to pull up his own pants and trousers, then turned around to face Draco. 

Draco’s cheeks felt hot, and he knew his blush would be obvious against his pale skin. He couldn’t quite meet Harry’s eyes. 

“I didn’t even know I would like something like that.” He said quietly.

Harry, as always, seemed to sense what Draco needed. He hooked a finger under Draco’s chin so that he could look Draco in the eye.

“Neither did I,” Harry said. “But I really did like it quite a bit.” 

Harry smiled at him warmly, and, just like that, Harry had the power to make him feel safe and unashamed. Draco smiled back. 

Harry wrapped a hand around the back of Draco’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their mouths moved slowly against each other, in no rush to do anything else, just enjoying the moment.

When Harry pulled back, he was smiling, and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"We should do something like this again." He said, smiling up at Draco. Draco laughed.

"Did you have something specific in mind?" He asked, because he knew Harry well enough to know that he did.

"There's a quidditch match next weekend, Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. What if we did it under the stands?" Harry asked, that wicked grin still plastered on his face. 

Draco reached out to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and tug him closer, his smile now matching Harry's.

"No one would hear us over the cheering." Draco said. "We could be as loud as we want."

Harry closed the short distance between their lips with a quick kiss. When he pulled away, he let out a contented sigh, so unbelievably happy with his life in this moment, wrapped in his boyfriend's arms, making kinky sex plans for next weekend.

"I love you." Harry breathed, still smiling up at Draco.

“I love you, too.” Draco replied with no hesitation and pulled Harry in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this :) Hope you liked it!


End file.
